If Stan Lee Wrote Bambi
by wilberarron
Summary: This idea popped into my head a year ago. I submitted it earlier, but I made a couple of changes. I am resubmitting it as a crossover. I hope you like it. If so, please let me know what you think.


**If Stan Lee Wrote Bambi**

 **by**

 **Wilber Arron**

A dull hissing noise was the first thing Bambi heard.

He had never heard that kind of noise before. It was not an animal noise. It was not any of the Man noises he had heard. This was something new; this was something strange.

Bambi had been walking around the forest looking for signs of Man or dangerous animals like bears and coyotes, but had found none. It was late at night. Even Friend Owl had gone back to his tree. Faline would be waiting for him by the lake no doubt with romance still on her mind. They were still into the season for mating. She was a beautiful doe, but at times a little demanding, yet a lot of fun to be with. Passing through a thick stand of pine trees he heard the hissing again. He stopped to hear what direction it was coming from. He strained his ears to take in the sound, but the sound was coming from all around him. It was also getting much louder. Soon he realized it was not coming from next to him. The noise was coming from above him. He looked up. Through the first rays of dull, orange, light from the sun, he saw another light. It was the color of the summer leaves and was getting brighter as the sound got louder. Although the trees blocked his vision of the sky, the green glow increased. Soon it blocked out the rays of the sun. The noise increased until it was roaring in his ears. He looked up for a moment and saw a bright green light heading straight toward him from the sky. He had only a second to be afraid before his whole world exploded.

For a while he felt he was dead. He could think, but he could not see or move. He could also hear or smell nothing. It was like he was off in some place different. Yet he felt warm and in no danger. In his head, he could see things like sticks dancing in front of him. He knew he had not seen them before, yet they looked familiar.

"They are equations," a hollow voice told him. "You are being taught to understand."

"What are equations?" he wanted to know.

"Things that relate the universe to you so you can understand how the universe works. In a while you will understand what they mean."

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I am Galshin A 267, an artificial intelligence probe sent out by the Darolon Confederation to explore interstellar space. My programming instructs me to seek out non-human intelligent creatures, give them knowledge, and then observe their actions."

Bambi understood none of it. It was like a fawn talking nonsense.

"Am I dead?" he asked.

"You were injured by my arrival, but you are being repaired with gamma ray regeneration techniques. However, your cell psychology indicates there may be some interesting side effects of this process. We will have to see. In the meantime, relax and rest. This will take a while."

Bambi slept without dreaming, moving, or sensation for some time. He did not know for how long. When he finally woke he was lying next to a green glowing rock about three times his size. It lay in a hole in the ground. It was a crater, but Bambi knew he did not know this word from before. He knew a crater was a hole a meteorite made when it impacted the ground, yet he did not remember these things being told to him by his now dead father and mother. He stood up on his legs. He felt fine, in fact, he felt better than he could ever remember feeling before. He felt bigger, stronger, more powerful than he ever had in his life.

"Crash," he heard off in the distance. Someone was coming through the forest.

"Where is it?" he heard. It was Man talk, yet he now understood it. It was far away, but he could hear it just fine.

"I don't see it on my instruments. Dr. Banner said it had to be around here somewhere. Too much interference to pinpoint it exactly."

"They cannot be allowed to find me," the voice said in his head. "My knowledge is not for Man. He will abuse it. You must stop them."

"Stop them!" Bambi repeated. "That is Man. They have killing sticks. I go out there and they will kill me."

"Let me show you what will happen if they find me," the voice went on.

Suddenly Bambi's head was full of images like he was dreaming even though he was fully awake. The green forest vanished. Around him was a burnt out wood where there was nothing but black burnt trees, and the ground covered by a thick layer of black foul smelling ash. Around him lay the animals, all dead. Not just dead, but also blacken with fire, their organs burst out like they exploded from the inside. Not just birds, and trees, but bears, cougars, rabbits, and deer. There were lots of deer lying dead, brown fur burnt black as night, their faces frozen in horror. He looked and there was Faline next to Geno and Gurri lying together. Their insides oozing onto the ground. Their faces racked with agony.

"Man will do this," the voice told him. "You must stop them."

"NO!" he shouted out loud. "They will not."

He became enraged like when he fought Ronno for Faline. As he did, he felt a change come over him unlike anything he knew before. He started to grow bigger. The stone which was taller than he was had now become the same height as him. His brown fur changed to green. His thin legs became thick like tree trunks. His sleek body became heavily muscled. He easily leaped up and almost flew out of the crater like a bird. He landed maybe ten meters away. His ears picked up the Man noises again. He moved toward the sound ready to destroy anything that threaten his forest. In seconds in saw them. Four Men, two were carrying large killing sticks; the other two were holding out something in front of them. Sensors his new memories told him. They still did not see him. He put his head down and charged.

He flew out of the trees and into the small clearing the four men stood in. They all looked up at him and made faces of horror and disbelief. He leaped up and landed in the middle of them with a huge crash. The ground shook knocking the men to their knees. He reached down and scooped the sensors in his antlers the men had been holding. He flipped his head and threw them away. They vanished as they flew over the tops of the trees. By now the Men with guns started to get up. He kicked out at the closest one knocking him aside. The killing stick dropped to the ground. He bent over and picked it up with his teeth. He bit hard, the gun broke in half like it was a twig. He turned around. The other Man pointed his killing stick at him and fired. He felt several impacts striking his side. They stung like angry bees, but they bounced off like they were blades of grass. They did not harm him at all. He put his head down and charged the Man catching him between the prongs of his now massive set of antlers. He ran to the nearest tree and pinned the Man between the tree and his antlers. He could have easily crushed him, but he didn't. It was as if something stopped him. He came to see they did not come to hurt him, so he would not hurt them. He threw the Man to the ground, but not hard. He then backed away again.

"THIS IS MY FOREST!" he shouted out so loud the ground shook again. All the Men put their hands against their ears. "You will leave here now, do not ever come back."

He backed away to the edge of the clearing allowing the Men to get up slowly. It was then he noticed they were all dressed in the same type of clothing. All one-piece black pullovers with large equipment belts. On their shoulders, they wore patches. Shoulder patches his new memories told him. He could easily read them even at this distance: 'S. H. I. E. L. D. Technical Operations.'

"Who are you?" the Man he pinned to the tree asked.

It came right to his head almost without thinking. "I am Stag. I protect this forest. Do not come back here. No Man will come back here. No more killing the animals of this forest."

The four Men quickly left. He caught one of them saying as he ran away, "Fury will never believe this."

He quickly made his way back to the large glowing rock. "They are gone," he reported. Even his voice sounded more powerful.

"Thank you," the voice in his head said sounding sincere. "You could have killed those Men; they surely would have killed you if they had a chance. Why did you let them go?"

"I will not kill unless I am forced to," he said calmly. "As long as they do not try and kill the other animals of the forest, then I too will not kill."

What of the bear and the cougar, they kill deer, will you kill them?" the voice asked.

"No," Bambi said simply. "They kill because that is in nature's way. Man kills for pleasure. The two are much different."

"Thank you again, Bambi," the voice said almost sounding like the voice of this dead father. "I now know why you were chosen. You are ready for this gift."

"I still do not understand what you have done to me," Bambi told the glowing rock.

"We have time, I will teach you, but first you must hide me. Take the soil piled up around the crater and bury me with it. It will not hurt me and will keep Man from finding me.

Bambi did as he was asked and found that even with his new strength it took him all day before the glowing rock was fully buried. By the time he finished, the sun had set bringing on another night. By now he too was covered in dirt. He went to the nearby lake to wash himself off. As he did, he heard a familiar voice.

"Bambi, is that you?"

He turned to see Faline standing by the lake looking half unsure half horrified at what stood in front of her. She looked so small now. He slowly walked up to her and bent over and nuzzled the side of her neck. As he did, she did the same. Immediately he felt a change only this time he was shrinking in size. In seconds he was his old self again. Faline looked afraid and ready to flee for her life.

"It is still me," he told her. The glowing rock changed me and taught me many new things. It also showed me how I can change into a bigger deer to keep Man out of our forest. When I am like that Man cannot harm me."

He knew she did not understand. There was only one way for her to know. He motioned for her to follow him and he led her to the place he buried the rock.

"This is Faline, my mate and mother of my children."

"I know," came the voice. By the way Faline almost jumped out of her skin he knew she heard it also.

"I am afraid," she said.

"Do not be," the voice said. "I did not hurt Bambi and I will not hurt you."

Just then, there was a huge roaring noise from overhead. Bambi looked up and saw at least four large flying metal birds go over them. From his new knowledge he recognized them as helicopters. They were heading for the open meadow no doubt to land.

"They are coming after me again," the voice said. "They will not be able to find me with the interference I am putting out. They may see the moved dirt and look for me here."

"They do not belong here," Bambi growled. "I will make them go away."

"There are many this time," the voice told him. "They have also brought special Men with them. You will need to be careful."

"They have come to destroy the forest, I will not let them do that," Bambi said and started walking toward the meadow. As he did, he felt the anger build up inside him again. In seconds he started to grow. His legs turned wide, his body was larger than a brown bear and he was green as the leaves on the bushes.

He moved slowly and cautiously toward the open clearing. Sure enough, the four helicopters were there. At least twenty men, all with large guns, were surrounding the location. What caught his attention was a small group of men coming out of one helicopter. One was tall and thin and was darker in skin than the other three. He also had a patch over his eye. By his standing and the way others deferred to him, he knew that man was in charge. The Man next to him looked mild, meek, yet alert. He was holding some instrument. The third person was flying like a bird and was completely purple in color. He had never seen a Man like that. The last one was old and stayed back as if studying the entire situation.

"YOU DID NOT LISTEN," he yelled out so loud the trees shook.

The twenty men all pointed their guns toward him. Some looked ready to shoot. The tall, thin black man motioned for everyone to lower their weapons.

"We have come for the stone," the tall man said. "If you do not oppose us, then there will be no need for trouble." he called back loudly.

"I told your other Men, the stone is not for you," Bambi yelled. "If you get it, that stone will bring ruin and utter destruction upon all of us. I cannot allow that."

"How do you know this?" the tall, dark man asked.

"It was shown to me, by the stone." With that, he walked out into the meadow. Instantly all the men pointed their guns at him. Two of them fired at him. He felt the bullets hit his side and bounce off.

"Stop," the tall, dark man yelled out.

He was not listening. He charged the two men shooting at him and hit them with his side. He hit them hard enough to knock them senseless on the ground, but not to kill them. He then went after the others who we now all starting to shoot at him. He scooped them up in his antlers and threw them aside. He stomped on their guns with his feet wrecking them. Then something unexpected happened. The meek man next to the tall, dark man took a step forward and started to change. In seconds he was big and green and almost as large as he was. The green man leaped at him, landing next to him and striking him on the side with his huge green fist. The impact threw him back. He went through several trees, before he stopped. It was like the time Kregis had hit him in his side. He was dizzy, but he soon got back to his feet. He put his head down and charge. He caught the green man in the front and an instant later he went flying over the trees. A few seconds later he saw the green figure leaping back through the air coming to rest near him with a loud crash.

"Hulk SMATCH!" he roared.

"Go ahead and try," he yelled back and put his head down.

Just then there was a sudden flash of white light between Hulk and him. It stopped both of them in their tracks.

"Please stop," the purple man said flying in the air, his cape flapping in the wind.

Both he and the Hulk stopped. The purple man slowly descended to the ground between them and looked at him.

"You said if Man gets the stone it will destroy all of us. Can you show me how you know this? The Mind-stone I carry allows me to see into your thoughts."

The purple man looked sincere. Unlike the others, his senses told him he was in no danger from this purple man. "You may look," he told him curtly.

He brought the memories of what the stone showed him to his thoughts. There was a slight tingling in his head for a few seconds and then it stopped. The purple man flew back in the air and faced everyone.

"What is says is correct. He has been given these powers by an extraterrestrial intelligence. He believes what he says to be completely true. From the clarity of the vision he has, I can tell the source of the intelligence believes it to be true also. If we take this source of knowledge, it will bring our doom."

That brought everything to a halt. The tall, black man came over and looked at both of them. "Very well, I will back off for now until I get more information about this." He then looked at the Hulk. "Hulk I need Dr. Banner again. Can I talk to him, please?"

"Puny Banner," the green behemoth uttered. In a few moments went back to the meek looking human he was before.

He also calmed himself and in seconds went back to his normal self.

"You are a normal deer?" the black man said, looking at him strangely.

"Not completely normal," he said. That seemed to surprise all around him more than when he was Stag.

"So I see," the meek human said. "Gamma radiation induced mutation, same as me."

"Yes, but normal humans can talk, whitetail deer do not," the tall, dark man said. "Very well, I will seek advice from Richards and Stark before coming back. I still do not buy the fact that this knowledge we cannot have."

"Oh I do," the old man in the back said. "Nick, think about it not just for here on Earth, but in the other eight realms as well. If we gather this knowledge, others may fear us and attack before we can possibly harm them. It has happened before as we all well know. This deer may be right. We should leave the stone alone for now."

The human called Nick nodded his head and spoke calmly. "Very well, Stan, we will pull back and leave until I get a better understanding of this new power and you," he said looking at him.

"You know you hit fairly hard," the meek human said.

"So do you," he added.

"We have this organization called the Avengers. We protect all of Earth from attack. You might fit in well there."

The End

Of this story.

Obligatory Post Action Vignette

Faline hurried back toward the place she heard the voice before. She had watched from the edge of the clearing. She did not think any Man or Bambi had seen her. She got back to the place with the fresh earth.

"Bambi chased them away," she tried to say.

"Yes, I know," the voice told her.

There was one thing on her mind. Something that both scared her and made her anxious.

"Can I ask you a question?" she said.

"Of course," the voice told her.

"Can you make me like Bambi?"

"Is that what you truly want?" the voice asked showing some concern.

"Yes," she said.

The ground rumbled a bit and in the middle of the cleared area the dirt fell away. There was a place filled with green light.

"Lie down on the green light," the voice told her.

"Faline calmly did what she was told. She fell asleep instantly.

The End

For Now


End file.
